Emerald Radiance Libera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30626 |no = 1013 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 29 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 4, 12, 9, 4, 12, 9, 4, 12, 9, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |bb_distribute = 14, 7, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 14, 7, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |sbb_distribute = 13, 6, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 13, 6, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |ubb_distribute = 11, 6, 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 11, 6, 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A Summoner selected to join the covert "Ishgria's Recon Squad." The squadron of seven members left for Ishgria under the orders of the Summoners of Old, but separated from its commander during the early stages of its mission. After being attacked by a ferocious beast, three members fled to safety only to encounter yet another powerful demon. Libera entrusted a portion of her land survey reports to one of the members with her, and then proceeded to carve an escape route with Krantz. However, little did she know that the last member would never make it back to Elgaia, for the whole squadron would be annihilated. |summon = I wonder how that kid is doing. Such a scaredy cat... But still a cutie! Hehe. |fusion = Fine, I guess... If you really wanna watch... No! I just can't do it!!! |evolution = Tell me our next strategy! I will show you the new powers I gained through evolution! | hp_base = 5091 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1914 |rec_base = 1914 | hp_lord = 6678 |atk_lord = 2523 |def_lord = 2387 |rec_lord = 2387 | hp_anima = 7570 |rec_anima = 2149 |atk_breaker = 2761 |def_breaker = 2149 |atk_guardian = 2285 |def_guardian = 2625 |rec_guardian = 2268 |def_oracle = 2268 | hp_oracle = 6321 |rec_oracle = 2744 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Heavenly God's Influence |lsdescription = Greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate & boosts BC and HC drop rate |lsnote = 100% BB Atk, 50% BC efficacy & 12% BC/HC |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Fairy Dust |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds Earth, Thunder elements to attack, boosts Def, Rec and boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 120% Def/Rec & 20% BC/HC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Fortis Pride |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & adds Earth, Thunder to attack, boosts Atk relative to Rec and damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% Rec to Atk & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Andraste |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 2 turns & boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk & 100% Rec to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Power Within a Smile |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight HP recovery when attacked & slight HP recovery each turn |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & heal 400-600 + 10% Rec |evofrom = 30625 |evointo = 30627 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 60144 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Libera3 }}